


A Very Heroic Code Green- Bruce to the rescue!

by mudpuddledemon



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Minor Violence, Protectiveness, Snark, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudpuddledemon/pseuds/mudpuddledemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is just minding his own business, puttering in his lab, when he ends up saving the day. Accidentally? And maybe gets a date? Also accidentally. </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Darcy beamed, "Stand down boys, it was a good green. A very heroic green. My hero!"</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>He's just gonna go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Heroic Code Green- Bruce to the rescue!

Someone dashed into the lab and slammed the door behind them. Bruce was just pulling his thoughts out of the equations he was running. Someone female. Long red brown hair... Darcy. Was panting against his door. Well, his lab door. Tony'd said- Anyway. Darcy. "Darcy?"

She was sweet. Brought food sometimes. Demanded he sleep sometimes. Didn't seem scared of him. Irrational, really. She looked upset, and also startled, this time directed at him. 

"Is it- I mean- Can I hide in here please?" Her hands were fluttering and her eyes were huge.

"What? Yeah. I mean, of course." He was seriously confused and starting to get concerned. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

There was a muffled sound from the hallway, and her eyes started darting around the room. As it got closer he could start to make out words. "Baaaabe, where you at? We playing hide and seek?" Her eyes finally locked onto him and she darted across the room, around lab benches and desks, skidding to a stop directly behind him. He started to turn but as the voice continued she grabbed hold of his sleeve and he stopped to listen. "Come out, come out wherever you aaaaare!" Darcy shuddered and Bruce silently agreed that that was seriously creepy.

"C'mon sweetheart, the nerds are working themselves into a science coma. I thought we could get to know each other better..." He could hear doors near the lab being opened and shut.

Darcy shuddered again and tightened her grip on his sleeve. He looked down at her, still confused, and she just sniffled and whispered "Please."

The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he was thrown vividly into a memory of his mother pushed up against the kitchen wall, his father's hand at her neck, as the door to the lab opened and Johnny Storm walked in.

"Hey babe! I knew I'd find you eventually! Lets take a walk." He was walking towards her like Bruce wasn't even there. He could feel her shaking. But Bruce wasn't small and defenseless anymore. And his blood was starting to boil.

"No." he growled. Johnny looked taken aback at the outburst. 

"Hey man, we were just taking off, no worries, you can get back to science-ing asap." And he was reaching for Darcy's arm, but he never got that far because Bruce grabbed him by the throat. "No!"

He sputtered, grabbing at the green tinged arm holding him. "What-"

"You leave her alone! She's not interested! And. Get. Out. Of. My. Lab." Bruce punctuated each pause with a step towards the open door, until he was close enough to hurl the other man bodily down the hall. "And don't come back!" And as an after thought "Or bother her again!" And slammed the door shut. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself calmer with deep careful breaths. He was a little afraid to look at Darcy. She was probably just as afraid of him now after that rediculous display.

His eyes popped open when he was knocked back into the wall. What?! Darcy was... she was hugging him. His mouth hung open in shock but his arms wrapped around her. She was crying a little bit as she looked up at him "Thank you." Before burying her face back against his chest.

Before he could even think of a reply Tony and Cap came bursting in the door, looking around wildly. "Jarvis said Code Green?"

Bruce looked around confusedly for a second and then Darcy hiccuped a wet giggle. "Stand down boys, it was a good green. A very heroic green. My hero!" She batted her eyes up at him and he could feel himself going red. He tried to stammer something, maybe make a move to untangle himself, and ended up just coughing and continuing to stand there.

"Well, well my friend. Swooping in to save the day, maidens in distress, very heroic indeed!" Tony grinned and wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully. "At least I assume there was some distress. What, exactly, happened to bring out the big guy?"

"Ugh! Johnny Storm!" 

Steve had his serious and concerned face on, and even Tony didn't look happy about Darcy's outburst. "He's always gross, with everyone, I get that, but the last two times were awful. He just wouldn't let up! I was already having a bad day today and I just didn't have the energy to fend him off, so as soon as I saw Sue and Reed in the science wing, I took off. I guess he spotted me running away, and he acted like it was some creepy game. What guy doesn't get the message with someone actively running away from them?! After repeatedly turning them down?!"

Bruce was starting to feel a little green again. Steve and Tony looked like they shared the sentiment if not the coloring. "Darce... You don't need to put up with that. Not at work, and certainly not when you live here too. Why didn't you say something?" Big sad disappointed Captain America eyes, because that's totally what she needs right now Steve... Bruce growled a bit until Darcy squeezed him.

"Because he's... just like that. And... I dunno, he's your friend? And I didn't want to be a big baby running off to complain to the super heroes over some lame dude hitting on me. I can handle myself. It's just weird with it at work! And, and I was having a bad day." She's starting to sniffle again, so Bruce pets her hair. Tony's eyebrow goes up, but he shuts his mouth when Bruce glares. For a second at least.

"Cap's right though, that's bullshit. Stark Industries has very strict harassment policies." Tony seems to glare Steve into silence when it looks like he's going to snark. "Lord knows I get called out on them often enough, and if its happening to you I'm sure he's bothering other people too. I'll talk to Sue and Pepper, see if somebody can pound some sense into his thick skull, and we'll see about getting him banned from the tower."

"Thanks, Tony."

Steve and Tony exchange a meaningful look, and then start for the door. "Well, we better get on that then. Sorry about the asshole. You kids have fun! Oh, Jarvis? Have security throw Mr. Storm rather roughly from the building if he's still in it. Any exit will do, he can fly right? Either way, any exit..." Tony trails off as they leave.

Leave Bruce looking down at the beautiful girl in his arms. Still in his arms. 

"Sooooo... Can I buy you a cup of coffee as recompense for your daring heroics? Or, well, maybe we've both had enough excitement. Tea? Non-caffeinated tea? Or dinner? I think the look on his face when you grabbed him is definitely worth at least dinner and a movie.." She's looking up at him, and expecting an answer, and he's... 

"Yes." He's saying yes apparently. She smiles up at him brilliantly and he feels like an actual genius that his one word earned him that look. 

"Great! I'm taking that as a yes to everything. So, tea now, we can decide about dinner over tea, and then coffee tomorrow morning. I'm told I make a mean espresso." And she winks at him meaningfully before taking his hand and leading him to... tea? Maybe? It's been a confusing afternoon. He's just going to keep holding her hand and see where he ends up.

**Author's Note:**

> Chris Evans' characters being the 'bad' guy in this one and the one before is totally random and coincidental, I love the guy, he's just been a handy background piece. No hard feelings? And yeah, I've noticed I've got a hard core theme going and I'm trying not to analyze it too much. We like what we like, right? And I apparently like Darcy crying on super heroes and getting hugged. : P
> 
> Let me know if you've got any suggestions for additional tags, or minor corrections. Thanks for reading!


End file.
